Cambios
by Makiita
Summary: ahí está ella, sola, la extraña, la que siempre se cuelga mirando a la nada, nadie se le acerca, kien quierría hacerlo? acaso esa nueva familia, sobre todo ese chico de ojos dorados, pensarán diferente de ella?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno muchachas! ak me vengo con otra historia, espero que les guste! es sobre Alice humana, Jasper y todos los Cullen Vampiros**

** **************************************PREFACIO******************************************************************

No lo puedo evitar, es algo que me sobrepasa, me siento tan solo, y no solo me basta escuchar sus risas y sus declaraciones de amor, también tengo que sentirlo, si, se que estar aquí es lo mejor, lo mas… correcto, pero también lo mas complicado, toda mi vida es así, no es que tenga mucha envidia de la relación de emmet y Rosalie, creo que es demasiado para mi gusto, pero por lo menos, a su manera, se aman, ¿y yo?

Yo no tengo a nadie, hasta Edward encontró a su pareja en una de las tantas ciudades en las que estuvimos, nose como hizo para aguantarse ya que Isabella era humana cuando la conocimos, aunque luego de varios incidentes termino siendo transformada hace muchísimos años.

La única razón por la que me encuentro aquí, junto a ellos, es por Carlisle, no quiero fallarle, nunca antes había sentido unos sentimientos tan puros en alguien, eso hizo que mi sed cediera un poco, el saber que no era correcto matar humanos.

y luego está Esme, su amor es tan profundo que hay veces en la que me siento lleno, por ellos estoy aquí, no quiero fallarles, y la única manera de hacer el bien para los humanos es permanecer junto a esta familia. Pero también hay veces en las que me pregunto cuándo cambiara mi suerte, cuándo conoceré a alguien que me haga sentir completamente lleno, alguien que me pueda amar y yo poder corresponderle, alguien con la cual poder compartir mi larga existencia, alguien que logre hacerme sentir… feliz.

-vamos Jasper, tus hermanos te están esperando- dijo Esme desde abajo del salón, nos mudamos a Forks, un pueblo en donde llueve siempre, y está nublado. aquí es donde vinimos hace 55 años mas o menos, ahí conocimos a Bella, quien dice y quizá el volver aquí me traiga suerte y yo también conozca a alguien, por Dios que estoy diciendo, aquí solo hay humanos, y lo menos que quiero es estar cerca de ellos, soy el más débil de la familia en ese sentido

-ya estoy listo- dije bajando las escaleras- con quien voy?

- sube con nosotros Jaz- dijo Bella que ya estaba en el asiento del copiloto- presiento que hoy será un gran día.

Seguramente, mas humanos apetitoso llenos de conflictos emotivos, mas espuma para mi chocolate por favor!

-Huy Jasper que día, arriba ese ánimo

-Edward conoces la palabra intimidad? Creo que mejor iré con Emmet y Rosalie

- jaja como quieras hermanito

-Edward no lo hagas enfadar, actúas como un niño a veces- lo reprendió Bella

-muy astuto Jasper, sigue manipulando a mi ángel, ya me las pagarás…

* * *

Bueno cortito, pero al pie, ja!

espero que les gusteeee

como soy buena les voy a subir el otro capi ahoritas mismo, va hacer un ALICE POV, en su mayoria lo serán, peo pondré algun que otro POV para darle ese "tuch" besotess

y dejenme revews sip???

los kiere Makiita


	2. Empecemos

**Holas aki otra ves yo, espero que les este gustando, ya saben todos los persnajes le pertenecen a SM, acepto sus reclamos y suguerencias si????**

* * *

Alice PoV

Basta, basta, basta por favor, no quiero mas esto siempre es lo mismo, siempre sola, sola…

Mi familia no me soporta, creen que soy su desgracia.

con el tiempo logré superarlo y no dejarme llevar por sus criticas, no es mi cumpla esto, yo no lo pedí, llegan solas, las imágenes solo… aparecen, yo ni siquiera las quiero, aunque debo admitir que muchas veces me son de gran utilidad.

¿en la escuela? Me laman Alice la extraña, ya que siempre estoy sola, me siento en un rincón alejado de la cafetería, ya que en el horario del almuerzo mis visiones llegan con mas frecuencia, dado que estoy mas relajada y distraída, con el tiempo pude manejarlas a mi antojo, ya no tengo que esperar a que vengan, aunque a veces lo hacen, pero puedo buscarlas yo, concentrarme en la persona a la que quiero ver y listo muchas veces cambian ya que la visión cambia dado las decisiones que la gente toma,

Mi hermana, hace como si no existiera, aunque a veces siente un poco de lastima por mi y me da charla o cosas por el estilo, ¿amigas? Pues digámoslo así, en mi diccionario eso no existe, mi padre se fue cuando yo era pequeña, aunque a veces puedo _ver_ lo que hace.

-Alice desayuna rápido que se hará tarde para el autobús-dijo mi madre poniendo el plato de cereal frente a mi

-si gracias- respondí mientras daba mis primeros bocados. Voy al instituto de Forks, este es el segundo año que estamos aquí, nos mudamos ya que mi madre consiguió un trabajo en un restorante cerca de aquí, ella es cocinera, es muy buena en su labor, así que vinimos aquí, además pensó que el nuevo aire podría calmar mi locura, pero no fue así.

voy en autobús ya que nuestro presupuesto no da para dos coches, hay uno y mi madre lo utiliza para ir a su trabajo, y ni siquiera es la gran cosa, a mi hermana siempre la pasa a buscar alguna amiga de turno, pero nunca hay suficiente lugar para mi.

-ya me voy- dije dejando mi plato en la mesada, agarré mis útiles y comencé mi caminata hasta la parada, al llegar pasaron dos coches hermosísimos, un era un volvo plateado y el otro un BMW rojo, amo los autos, cuando trabaje juntaré para poder comprarme un Porsche amarillo turbo 911, es lo mas lindo que vi en toda mi vida.

Me pregunto quién irá allí dentro, nunca vi esos coches por estos lugares, el autobús llegó y empecé mi rutinario trayecto hacia la escuela.

-señorita Brandon?- preguntó el profesor Breman

- si señor?

- por favor puede ir a recoger unos informes que olvide en dirección si es tan amable

-claro que si señ…- quede en blanco, bah en blanco para todos los demás, por que mi mente estaba en un viajecito al futuro: Dos jóvenes entrarían al salón en unos minutos, no los podía distinguir con claridad, pero por lo que pude observar uno era bien rubio y el otro un poco mas moreno, ambos eran musculosos salvo que uno era tan grande que me recordaba a un oso, se lo podía ver bastante nervioso al rubio, apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula ~_Alice~ _el alto caminaba muy seguro de si mismo_ ~Alice~ _pero el rubio era mas cauteloso

-Alice- llamó enérgicamente el profesor

-si disculpe profesor

- es la tercera ves que te llamo, estas bien- dijo soltando mis brazos, los cuales había zamarreado un poco

- le agarró la garrotera- gorgojeo un chico

-Newton suficiente- le reprendió

- si lo siento solo es que recordé algo, iré enseguida a buscar sus informes, con permiso.

Salí de allí a toda prisa, perfecto lugar para una de mis visiones, como si no tuviera ya bastante con los alumnos como ahora tener que lidiar con los profesores.

Volví al salón con los informes que el señor Breman me había pedido, se los acerque al escritorio y cuando ya iba decidida a sentarme en mi banco pude ver a dos chicos sentados en la fila de al lado, eran los de mi visión, y maldita sea! Como no había podido ver lo hermosos que eran, Dios mío, sentía que iba a derretirme, sus ojos dorados me volvían loca, y ese pelo, el del rubio, todo rizado, me encantaba, su piel nívea, si que eran blancos, entre si eran tan distintos pero a la vez tan iguales, su aroma, nunca en mi vida había sentido a alguien oler así, era mas que un perfume, era… era su esencia, y olía riquísimo, ya casi quería arrojarme a mordisquearle un pedaso, por dios estaba en la gloria, de repente su hermano, el grandote, tosió y caí en la cuenta en que estaba parada frente a ellos mirándolos como si fuera una momia, oh que horror! Pensarán que soy una tonta!! Me moví a toda prisa a mi asiento, vacío, y dirigí mi mirada hacia la ventana, de seguro estaría toda roja

- no se preocupen ella siempre es así, es… extraña, hay veces en las que se queda mirando fijo no se que cosa, como ida, dicen que está media loca, su madre quiso internarla pero le daba pena, su hermana ni siquiera le habla, bueno yo tampoco le hablaría, por Dios que vergüenza, ¿y su padre? la abandono cuando era pequeña, para mi que de ahí se volvió loca, ya saben, por cierto soy Jesica

- Maldita Stanley, a ti te volvería loca a golpes, golfa con un pésimo gusto de la moda- murmure para mi, pero al parecer los hermanos maravillas me oyeron por que se giraron a mirarme, el mas grande súper divertido y el rubio un poco apenado

- Jessica verdad?, nunca te enseñaron a dejar los chismes para la hora del té, queremos escuchar la clase si no te importa "ya sabes"- dijo el moreno imitando el YA SABES que ella había hecho. Reí para mis adentros, esa tonta siempre tenía que hablar de mas.

La hora pasó al vuelo ni siquiera note cuando ya estaba caminando para ir a almorzar a la cafetería, compre un poco de comida y me dirigí hacia mi mesa, genial, al parecer no solo había dos chicos nuevos sino que cinco, y todos en mi mesa, el moreno estaba sentado abrazando con su mano izquierda a una rubia despampanante, era hermosa, ya sabes el típico estereotipo, rubia, piernas largas y todas las curvas en su perfecto estado, era muy parecida al rubio que me encantaba, al lado de ellos había una chica también hermosa, su cara en forma de corazón le daba un aspecto muy dulce y tranquilo, tenia el cabellos color café, era con muchas odas y estaba sentada mirando fijo, embobada, mas bien diría yo, al chico de al lado, que nose por que se empezó a reír y miro en mi dirección, también era hermoso, pero no le ganaba al rubio, era mas flacuchos que los demás, llevaba su pelo como si lo tuviera peinado a lo despeinado, ¿se entiende? Y todos, pero todos compartían la piel blanca y los ojos dorado, aunque todos con un leve diferenciamiento, unos ojos eran un poco mas oscuros que otros.

Genial tendría que ir a comer al estacionamiento, otra ves, ni borracha me acercaba a ellos, daban un poco de miedo y además no tenía ganas de que me vieran como loca cuando llegaran mis imágenes.

Hacía un poco de frío afuera, pero que mas da, tenía mucha hambre así que ni note cuando empezó a llover, toda mojada entre nuevamente a clases, esta ves si estuve presente cuando los nuevos se presentaron

-Soy Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años - se presentó la morena

- soy Edward Cullen y también tengo 17 años- dijo el flacucho

- soy Jasper Hale, tengo 18 años y los tres venimos de Inglaterra- dijo el causante de mis suspiros, así que Jasper, sonaba bien: "Alice y Jasper", sonaba perfecto. Edward se empezó a reír no se de que, otra ves, creo que no era la única rarita en ese salón.

Edward Y Isabella se sentaron juntos, y Jasper no tuvo otra opción que sentarse conmigo ya que era el único asiento libre, medio pena por él, quien querría sentarse con la loca el primer día de clases

-hola, me presento: soy Jasper- dijo saludándome, si que era caballero para hablar.

Que lindo, y mas lindo cuando empezó a sonreír, ah era tan dulce, y cada ves sonreía mas, pensé que se le iba a salir los labios de la cara con tanta sonrisa, pero yo tampoco podía controlarlo y tenía la misma expresión que el,¿por que era tan bello?, ahh quería gritar, me estaba sonriendo a mí, a caso no le importaba que fuera la loca, bah que mas da, es hermoso y está al lado mío, sin querer soltó una carcajada y se tapo la boca co la mano, ahhh era tan perfecto, sin querer yo también solté una carcajada, y le eche una mirada cómplice, derepente todo el salón comenzó a reír, y hacer travesuras como nenes de 5 años, se tiraban papelitos, otros cantaban a coros, la profesora se reía no se de que, todo era tan espectacular, hasta sus hermanos se reían, eso que tenían cara de muertos

- Jasper por favor contrólate- le dijo su hermano tratando de ponerse serio, aunque a estas alturas nose si serán hermanos, todo tenían distintos apellidos

- lo siento- dijo poniéndose serio y en ese mismo instante todo el frenesí cesó.

Me sentí tan ridícula, primero me los quedo mirando fijo en la clase del profesor Breman y ahora me río como tonta al lado suyo, ¿pero que me pasa? Si, ya está, seguramente con esto el me va a tachar de loca y no se sentará mas conmigo…

Dios, es tan frustrante, no tener amigos, no tener novio, no tener familia, sentir que todo es un fiasco, que nada tiene sentido, para que me trajiste aquí, para que me trajiste a este mundo, no puedo ser feliz, ni siquiera puedo ser yo misma, Dios dame otra oportunidad por favor, algo nuevo que comenzar no soporto esta basura de vida que llevo, si es que así la puedo llamar, "Vida" como llamar a mis días VIDA, cunado no puedo vivirlos, como llamar familia a la gente que siempre me está reprochando mi existencia, como ser feliz cuando todos quieren verme desaparecer.

Dios cada ves me siento peor, y ¿por que estoy llorando? Por que tengo que estropearlo siempre. Sequé, mis lagrimas con la cautela mas posible, pero me di cuenta que no era la única en ese estado, la profesora tenia todos los ojos hinchados tratando de no derramar lagrimas, hasta Newton estaba haciendo un pucherito con la boca para aguantarse las ganas de llorar, que asco se le asomaban los mocos, todos tenían la misma expresión, todos queríamos llorar, y eso me ponía cada ves peor, sentía un gran vacío por dentro…

-Jasper maldita sea, cálmate- le dijo Isabella, en medio de un gemido de dolor.

- lo lamento- dijo Jasper poniéndose serio otra ves, y otra ves todo cesó.

Me daban mala espina sus hermanos, ¿por que tenía Jasper que calmarse? Osea que, acaso no podía llorar, si sentía ganas, no podía reírse si quería, quizás el también sería alguien incomprendido por su familia al igual que yo, quizá el no fuera tan diferente después de todo a mi…

* * *

Me desperté en la mañana, el día de ayer había sido muy raro, mas la clase en la que me senté con Jasper, todavía seguá pensando en si el tambien se llevaría mal con su familia, me gustaría preguntarle, y si son hermanos en verdad, dado que no comparten apellido, pero ni lo conozco, en realidad quedaría como una entrometida en ves de amigable, lo mejor sería esperar unos días…

Luego de mi rutinario desayuno (bols de cereal, mi presupuesto no da para mucho) Salí hacia la escuela, hoy me puse mis jeans nuevos, me habían costado muchos meses de ahorro, pero bien invertidos estaban, aunque mi madre dijera que era una perdida de tiempo, una blusa preciosa que compre en baratas, tenía unos volados muy lindo en color rosa fucsia, y mis botas de tacos que heredé de una prima, no podía vivir sin tacos, osea mido 1,50 hola!, de por si no me quieren ver, pues menos lo hacen si no voy con tacos.

Luego de la escuela iría a trabajar, lo hago tres veces a la semana, el dinero que gano, mitad pongo en la casa, mitad lo ahorro para ir a la universidad, trabajo en una biblioteca de Port Angeles, antes lo hacia en el restorante en el que trabaja mi madre, pero que la mesera se quedara tildada cuando estaban pidiendo una orden no era muy lindo que digamos, por lo que me corrieron, en la biblioteca es diferente, allí se va a estudiar o a leer, se necesita del silencio, así que cuando mis visiones legan nadie se percata el por que estoy silenciosa o concentrada en la nada, cada uno está en lo suyo en silencio.

Cuando entre al estacionamiento del instituto no había nadie solo algunas almas perdidas que andaban por ahí. Me senté en un banco a esperar la llegada de los demás alumnos, no tardarían en llegar.

Los dos autos que había visto ayer entraron al estacionamiento, de estos bajaron los cinco chicos nuevos, en el convertible vi a la rubia y al moreno, y del volvo bajaron Edward Jasper e Isabella, todos se veían fenomenales, me encantaba la ropa que llevaba la rubia, al lado mío yo parecía una harapienta, pero no importa, pronto tendré mucha plata y me podré comprar todo lo que yo necesite y mas, Jasper estaba precioso, y a pesar que estaba nublado para mi solo había sol con solo verlo, creo que tendría que ser ilegal ser tan bello, me saludo con un gesto de la mano, creo que no pude contener mi alegría por que todos sus hermanos se empezaron a reír cuando agite mi brazos con demasiada energía, es que no lo pude evitar, mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja no pasó desapercibida para ellos tampoco por que no cesaban de hacerle burla a Jasper, me sentí tonta pero al mismo momento no me importo, él me había saludado a mi, a Alice… la extraña.

Mis horas pasaron como siempre: lentas, no paré de tener visiones sobre lo que mis profesores y compañeros iban hacer, así que estuve todo el día ida, gracias a Dios los profesores ya conocen mi estado de zombie por lo que ni se molestan en hacerme alguna pregunta o algo, aunque tampoco faltan las excepciones.

Caminé hasta el salón de la cafetería, mi hermana ya estaba sentada con sus compañeras y no me dijo ni la hora, nuevamente mi mesa estaba ocupada por la familia de Jasper, pedí una manzana y me senté en otra mesa vacía que encontré, comencé a espiar a Jasper en visiones, ver que iba hacer el día de hoy, la verdad me arrepentí al instante, ya que Jasper planeaba darse una ducha al llegar a su casa, no diré que no me gusto la escena, pero por Dios que vergüenza, no vi mucho ya que sacudí mi cabeza y volví a la realidad, pero sentí que me estaba pasando de la raya, sentía un calor recorrer todo mi cuerpo, me ardía la cara, de seguro estaba echa un tomate, Dios que embarazoso, menos mal nadie sabe de estas visiones, guarde mi manzana intacta en la mochila y Salí disparada a mi clase de historia.

Me senté en mi sitio habitual ya estaba por comenzar la clase cuando Jasper entró al salon

- buen día- me dijo sentándose al lado mio, nose por que si había tantos asientos libres

- Buen día Jasper, ¿cómo estas?- pregunté un poco nerviosa

- bien, y ahora mejor- bien llámenme loca, pero eso fue un lance de aquí, a la china oriental. No pude evitar soltar una risa nerviosa

-tu… tu familia, son… son todos hermanos, digo por la diferencia de apellido- dije torpemente, por dios que me pasa

- ah emm es complcado, en realida mi hermana Rosalie, la rubia- asentí- bien ella es mi hermana gemela, ambos somos Hale y somos sobrinos de Esme, la esposa del doctor Cullen

- ah si, escuche que iba a venir un nuevo doctor, osea que es tu tío

- claro, mis padres murieron cuando yo era pequeño y emmm bueno ellos nos acogieron, y Edward y Emmet son Cullen, son hermanos, también son adoptados, y luego está Bella, ella es Swan, sus padres murieron y eran amigos de la familia asíque también la adoptaron

- huy que enredo, y ammm ellos son novios no? Digo tu hermana y Emmet, Bella y Edward

- si son pareja

- no quiero sonar absurda ni nada pero, emmm eso es legal? Digo viven juntos, como hermanos

- jaja muchos creen eso, pero no, ninguno de ellos son parientes, es como una casa hogar, y ahí se pongan de novios, ninguno lleva el mismo apellido

- es verdad, lo siento

- no tienes que disculparte.

El profesor empezó con su clase, pero de él no escuche nada, ya que Jasper me dio su propia clase de Historia, siempre corrigiendo las afirmaciones que daba mal el señor Turner, un poco mas y hubiese creído que estuvo en esas guerras. Terminada la hora me acompañó hasta la salida, se sorprendió mucho al saber que venía en autobús, me dijo que la próxima ves me pasaría a buscar a mi casa, me sentí un poco incomoda, pero a la ves feliz, el me pasaría a buscar a mi, si!!

Llegue a la biblioteca, todo estaba en silencio como de costumbre, me puse mi gafete sobre la polera y comencé a sacudir los libros de las estanterías, de ves en cuando guiaba a algún chico sobre los pasillos para que encontraran la información que necesitaban.

Estaba sentada a tras del mostrador cuando entro por la puerta Isabella Swan

- buenas tardes Alice- ¿sabía mi nombre?

- Hola Isabella, bienvenida, necesitabas algo- dije mirando sobre su hombro para ver si Jasper la había acompañado

- dime Bella y si, quería ver los libros que tienen, hacerme socia, ya sabes

- claro Bella, necesito que completes esta ficha con tus datos, debes pagar 20 pesos al mes, y puedes llevarte los libros que quieras, tienes 2 semanas en devolver el libro, si es muy extenso el material que te llevas solo tienes que avisar a las dos semanas que seguirás leyéndolo y listo.

- ajam, bueno toma el dinero, la ficha

- bien, gracias, si gustas puedes pasar a observar un poco el material que tenemos

- de acuerdo, permiso- dijo sonriente y perdiéndose por los pasillos, si que era silenciosa por que de no saber que había entrado nunca me hubiese percatado de su presencia. Jasper nunca apareció

- Alice- llamó desde un de los corredores

- ya voy- dije saliendo de atrás del mostrados- si que necesitas bella?

- no encuentro Romeo y Julieta, ¿caso no está?

- oh no teníamos varios ejemplares, pero se los llevaron, en la escuela han pedido un informe sobre ese libro asi que volaron todos

- ya… que lastima

- si, pero si quieres puedo avisarte cuando devuelvan uno así podrás llevártelo

- no te molestes, gracias de todos modos, cambiándote de tema, Edward me contó que tú te sentabas en la mesa en la que mis hermanos y yo comemos ahora- y como demonios sabía eso Edward? Alguien se lo habrá contado, maldita Stanley seguro que ella fue

- ah si, bueno pero no hay problemas hay muchas mesas en las cual sentarme, no deben preocuparse por eso

- si es cierto pero no puedo dejar de sentirme mal, el otro dia comiste en el estacionamiento, eso no es correcto

Maldita sea como se enteraban de todo

-ya.. bueno pero no es nada, preferí despejarme un poco, tomar aire

- estaba lloviendo Alice

- bueno ya, si, bien no tengo amigas por eso me fui sola a fuera dime cual es el problema con eso- bien, no tendría que haberle hablado así, pero ash, no solo tengo que soportar que mi vida apeste sino que alguien debe recalcármelo

- lo siento, quería decirte que si me harías el favor de sentarte conmigo y mis hermanos mañana en el almuerzo

- no gracias Bella, no necesito de su lastima

- no es lastima es que

-no Bella, perdón, no debí hablarte así, tu solo tratas de ser buena persona, no estoy acostumbrada a eso, ja pero no gracias, ahora si me permites necesito terminar con unas cosas

- esta bien Alice

- Bella- llamó Edward entrando por la puerta- estas lista amor?

- si vamos, nos vemos Alice- saludo con una tímida sonrisa

- adiós Bella, Edward

- Adiós Alice- saludo Edward, por que todo eran tan correctos en la forma de hablar?

Al salir una visión llego a mi:

* Bella y yo comprando corriendo por un gran parque, había todo tipo de plantas, pero había algo con Bella, ella… ¿ella brillaba?, salí de mi visión pero seguía como ida, acaso había visto bien, ¿Bella brillaba? Se veía hermosa, pero los humanos no brillamos, ¿o si?

* * *

**ok! aki el final del 2 capi**

** dejenme sus revews sip??**

**vaaaamos no sean vagas!!**

**besotes**

**que Dios las bendiga a todas**

**las kieroo**

**Makiita **


	3. NO TE METAS

Chiquis hermosas!! muchas gracias por sus reviews!! aqui les dejo otro capi, es corto pero a mi me gusto mucho hacerlo, espero que a ustedes tambien les guste!!

********************************* NO TE METAS*****************************************************************

**Jasper POV**

-¿Cómo les fue en su primer día?- preguntó amablemente Esme, desde la entrada de la casa

- pregúntaselo a Jasper- dijo bella saliendo de su coche con una expresión molesta, aunque sabía que sus sentimientos eran amigables

-oh y ¿eso por qué? – preguntó curiosa Esme, y de la curiosidad paso a la preocupación en un instante

- no me comí a nadie Esme- dije en un tono seco, entré a la casa y decidí subir a mi habitación, lo mejor sería darme una duche de agua fría, eso me relajaría.

Una ves cambiado opte por leer un viejo libro, eso era lo único que me entretenía bastante, pasada unas horas y mas tranquilo baje a la sala, allí estaban Edward y Emmet jugando video juegos, mientras que Bella, Rosalie y Esme platicaban tranquilamente, Carlisle debería estar por llegar.

Me senté junto a Bella, ella se dio la vuelta y con una expresión avergonzada me pidió perdón, le mande unas olas de calma para que entendiera mi respuesta, Edward desde el otro lado me dedico una sonrisa, la cual devolví asintiendo la cabeza.

Por la carretera podía escuchar las llantas de un auto, y por esos sentimientos tan calmos supuse era Carlisle

- hola, hola familia- dijo entrando a la casa, revolvió un poco su pelo para escurrirse las gotas de agua- ¿como les fue en su primer día? El mío fue todo una hazaña, niños atacados por animales, enfermeras híper ventilando cada ves que pasaba por al lado de ellas- en eso percibí una nota de celos: Esme- jaja en fin, rutina ¿y ustedes?- preguntó tomando asiento al lado de su esposa, le dio un tierno beso y nos dedico su mirada en espera de una respuesta, el silencio no paso desapercibido, por lo que supuse estarían esperando que yo hablara

- Bien Carlisle, nada fuera de lo rutinario- dije luego de varios segundos de incomodo silencio

- ¿nada fuera de lo rutinario?- siseó Rosalie- por Dios Jasper, Bella cuéntale- dijo esperando que Bella la apoyara, ella me miro apenada y miro a Edward por apoyo moral, Rosalie bufo por su poco apego al plan "desenmascaremos a Jasper"

- bueno- comenzó diciendo Bella, mientras que jugaba con sus dedos- hoy paso algo raro en clases de lengua

-¿si? ¿Qué ocurrió Bella?- demandó Carlisle un poco mas preocupado

- el, Jasper… el perdió el control- dijo casi en un susurro

- ¿Jasper?- dijo alarmado Carlisle, de haber sido humano creo que habría colapsado

- no Carlisle, no es eso- dijo Edward en respuesta a algún pensamiento, y ya me imaginaba cual era

- no me comí a nadie- volví a decir con un tono frío, es que por que sea el más nuevo en esto de la dieta no se supone que voy a comerme a mis compañeros de clases, mucho menos a ella: Alice, ¿es que podía haber alguien mas linda que ella?

- no, lo siento Jasper, no quise acusarte, es que me perdí, disculpen, a que te refieres con que "el perdió el control" Bella?- dijo Carlisle apenado

- estábamos en clases, nos presentamos, lo normal, y bien Jasper se sentó con una niña

- Alice- dije en tono monocorde, todos los ojos fueron directamente hacia a mi- Alice, así se llama, prosigue

- bien- continuó- se sentó con Alice, y empezó a… sonreír

- ¿sonreír? Y que con eso Bella- dijo esta ves Esme

- es que el empezó a sonreírse y a reír!- dijo en forma eufórica- y ella, Alice, reía con el y todos empezamos a reír también, se tiraban papeles, hasta Edward reía, todo era como… como que estuviéramos en una propaganda familiar y luego cuando Jasper se calmó todos nos calmamos, pero no termino ahí- dijo acomodándose mas al borde del sillón e inclinándose para que todos escuchemos bien- luego la niña esta empezó a llorar y todos llorábamos, hasta yo empecé a gemir de dolor, por Dios Carlisle fue súper raro, todos nos mirábamos confundidos, luego le pedimos que se calmara y ya, ceso todo otra ves- dijo volviendo su espalda al respaldar del sillón, y todos la imitamos, se ve que en el medio de la charla nos habíamos inclinado demasiado para no perdernos detalles, irónico, yo era el personaje principal y también me había acercado.

- bien- dijo Carlisle rascándose la nuca- eso fue raro

- Jasper querido, tienes algo que decir- pidió de forma maternal Esme

-yo, solo puedo decir que lo siento, no fue mi intención exponernos asi de esa forma

- no te preocupes viejo- dijo Emmet acercándose a mi lado- nadie va a echarnos la culpa por que un salón lleno de adolescentes hormonales se tiraban papeles ¿o si?

- es cierto Jasper, fue raro, pero nadie nos va a condenar por eso- esta ves fue Bella tratando de animarme

- creo que no- dije mientras mandaba olas de calma al resto de mi familia

- ¿puedo preguntar por que?- dijo Carlisle

- ¿por que, que?- dije seriamente

-¿Por qué no te pudiste controlar?

- yo emmm no se, solo me desbordé

- o te desbordaron hermanito- dijo Emmet agarrando otra ves lugar en el suelo junto a Edward- me parece que la tal Alice tiene que ver

- Alice no tiene nada que ver Emmet- dije levantandome de mi asiento- ni siquiera la conozco, ¿como podría ella desbordarme?

- ohhhhhh perdón Jasper- dijo en tono burlón- no quise meterme con tu noviecita

- cierra la boca Emmet, o la cerrare por ti, y no vuelvas a hablar de ella, con su permiso- dije mirando a mis "padres"

Abrí la puerta de entrada y Salí a caminar por el bosque

Juro que había veces en las que Emmet me sacaba de mis casillas, podía ser tan infantil, ja que Alice me desbordaba, que estupidez, solo por que ella hubiese sonreído y su personalidad no haga otra cosa que irradiar felicidad no quiere decir que me haya desbordado ¿o si? Esta bien, es linda, mucho, su sonrisa me fascina y hasta creo que si ella pasara por un charco yo me tiraría al suelo para que ella no tuviese que mojarse… Dios ¿acaso yo pensé en esa estupidez? La atmosfera de Forks me esta afectando.

No, ella no tiene nada que ver, punto, es que si lo admito puede ser que sus emociones fueran muy fuertes, y de alguna manera u otra me sentí un poco ligado a ellas, pero eso pasa a menudo, nada de que preocuparse ¿verdad? Que ella me haya sonreído no quiere decir que me haya desbordado, o que ella haya sentido tanta pena que sin querer hice que todos allí llorarán, no, repito: ella no tiene nada que ver, aunque parezca lo contrario…

**Alice POV**

_"Al salir una visión llego a mi:_

_Bella y yo comprando corriendo por un gran parque, había todo tipo de plantas, pero había algo con Bella, ella… ¿ella brillaba?, salí de mi visión pero seguía como ida, acaso había visto bien, ¿Bella brillaba? Se veía hermosa, pero los humanos no brillamos, ¿o si?"_

¿Brillamos? No claro que no, la visión de Isabella Swan brillando no salía de mi cabeza, quizás tenía purpurina, eso era mas lógico, seguí revolviendo mi sopa con la cuchara, mientras mi hermana y mi mamá hablaban de lo largo y cansado que había sido su día

- si mamá te lo digo son hermosos, vienen en unos coches preciosos, Betty me dijo que el doctor Cullen es su padre es raro por que ellos son muy grandes paras ser sus hijos- decía muy entusiasmada mi hermana.

- son padres adoptivos- dije en forma casual

- ¿como?- pregunto desganada mi mamá

- que no son padres biológicos, son adoptivos, los rubios son gemelos y son sobrinos de la esposa del doctor, luego los hermanos Cullen son adoptados y la chica que falta, Swan, sus padres eran amigos de la familia, luego de que murieran, los Cullen se hicieron cargo de ella

- bueno eso explica el por que son pareja- dijo mi hermana llevando la cuchara a su boca

- ¿son parejas?- pregunto mi mamá muy entretenida

-si- le respondió ella- hay uno que tiene el pelo color bronce que sale con una chica morena, deben ser Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, y después el otro Cullen sale con una rubia despampanante, de seguro está toda operada

- ¿no falta uno? – pregunto mi madre- creí que eran cinco chicos

- si- siguió relatando mi hermana- pero el no tiene pareja, o por lo menos no va a nuestra escuela

- oh puedes aprovechar Juliana, quien te dice y te sales de este chiquero

- ¿tu crees que se puede fijar en mi mamá?

-Claro que si- le dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa maternal

- claro que no- intervine

-¿y por que no se puede fijar en mi Alice?- preguntó muy irritada mi hermana- acaso no soy suficiente ¿eh? Acaso tu si, acaso el se fijo en vos?- Mi madre soltó una carcajada, lindo apoyo

- no dije eso Juliana, pero ustedes son muy diferentes- dije bajando mi mirada hasta mis pies

- oh, lo siento me olvide que comparte algunas clases contigo y te sabes toda su vida

- es verdad Alice, como es que sabes todas esas cosas sobre su familia- inquirió mi madre

- Jasper me lo contó

- oh ¿así se llama? Pues solo te pido una cosita hermana no te metas con él, voy a tratar de ganármelo

- es verdad Alice, por favor no lo espantes con tus locas historias del futuro y yo que se que otras bobadas, lo ultimo que queremos es que deje a Juliana por tu culpa- dijo muy seria mi madre

- ¿y si el se fija en mi?- retruque

- Dios Alice, no seas ingenua, ¿por que diantres habría de fijarse él en ti?- dijo mi hermana levantando su plato de la mesa

-¿por que no habría de hacerlo eh?- dije levantándome de mi silla

- por que eres extraña- dijo haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra- si por lo menos te comportaras mas… normal tendrías mas chances

- ¿acaso tengo 5 ojos?- dije levantando la voz

- basta Alice, Juliana termina de lavar los platos y ya vete a tu cama, Alice, mira no quiero que luego termines peor, el nunca se fijaría en ti, por que vos lo dijiste es… diferente, se va a fijar en alguien mas… importante

- es cierto, nunca se va a fijar en una loca bibliotecaria, ya termine de lavar los platos mamá con tu permiso

- no, no te vas Juliana, todavía no termine de hablar- dije tomándola del brazo

- suficiente Alice, de las dos la mas indicada para esto es Julian, ella… ella es mas alta

- ohhhhh si lo olvidaba Juliana es taaaan importante, taaan alta, me olvidaba que se acuesta con medio colegio y que se vive copiando en clases, si perdón de seguro ella va a hacer la mas indicada.

- mira Alice estás enferma, por lo que ni siquiera pienso enredarme en esta discusión, solo te advierto una cosa: no te metas- dijo Juliana zafándose de mi agarre, y camino hacia nuestra habitación

- cuando termines de lavar tu plato apaga las luces- dijo mi madre, dejándome sola en la cocina.

comencé a lavar lo que había utilizado y una pequeña lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla derecha, solte sin querer el plato y este se rompio en el fregadero

-yo valgo- me dije a mi misma-y mucho, se que todo mejorara, ánimos Alice mañana va a hacer un mejor día.

Luego de dejar todo limpio fui a mi cama, mi hermana ya estaba acostada durmiendo

- nunca, pero nunca me subestimes hermana- le dije, solo hubiese deseado que estuviese despierta para escucharme.

* * *

Chicas:

***SwiftAlice**

***Alice Paola Cullen Hale**

***Strangeeers**

***Alice_Sakurita**

***Kizuxx**

***sc250701**

gracias por firmar los antiguos capis!!

* * *

ALICE_SAKURITA................. gracias por tu buena onda, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, te espero en los reviews!!

SC250701................... Aquí volvi con la historia, me alegra que te paresca entretenida, y uqe te llame la atencion, muchas gracias por tus ánimos!!! este capi te lo dedico a vos, por tus mas sinceros deseos... GRACIAS!

STRANGEEERS............... tenes cuenta, pero sin embargo no pude dejarte mensaje privado por lo que te hablo desde aqui :)

me alegra muuuuucho que te guste la historia, Jasper es muuuuuuuuuy tierno cuando se trata de Alice, espera a ver por que habrá mucho mas!!!!

* * *

¿REVIEWS? ¿REVIEWS? ¿REVIEWS?


End file.
